


Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

by fetusstyles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 13 Going on 30 AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Pack Orgies, Still Werewolves, The Hale Fire, Young Derek, idk about that last one but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusstyles/pseuds/fetusstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Upon waking up next to a dark-haired woman he has never seen before, Derek freaks out and nearly wolfs out. He quickly runs into the bathroom, only to find the person in the mirror is barely recognizable. He can see the familiar features in his face, only he's lost all of the softness of his youth. He's all edges and sharp jawlines. Still confused, he leaves the bathroom and sees the woman has awoken. He shrugs, deciding not to confide in this stranger that he has no idea how he went from being a teenager to a grown man overnight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo it's ya girl lea here uh this is my first sterek fic and my first teen wolf fic omg and i haven't written fic in a while but i've been RPing as malia tate for a bit and yeah so i decided to start this lil au.  
> it was inspired by young!derek bc he wasn't there long enough tbh.  
> i didn't have a beta for this so good luck with the possible errors lol.  
> also, kudos and comments are REALLY appreciated bc idk if this is worth continuing so yeah lemme know.  
> you're all babes and i love you (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_Fake left, pivot right. Pass to Greenberg, stay open, passed back, take the shot. Swish!_  
The crowd erupted in cheers as the buzzer went off; final score, 23-20, Beacon Hills. Derek Hale beamed, soaking in the praise from his teammates. He'd made the winning shot, nothing-but-net from the 3-point line. He looked to the stands, grinning at his sister's awed gaze. He gestured for her to meet him outside the locker room, as his teammates lifted him onto their shoulders, chanting Derek! Derek! Derek! He laughed as they carried him out of the gym. He wished his mother could have been there to see him play, but Talia was busy with pack business and the drive to Fresno would have been too far. He shrugged, he could tell her all about it when they got back to Beacon Hills and of course, Cora would be there to embellish his tale. He clapped his teammates on their backs as they put him down outside the locker room. Derek shook his head, making his way over to his younger sister. Cora was a mystery to most people; she kept to herself, hardly had any friends, other than Derek. She was only twelve, but standing there amongst the older kids, she blended in. She'd always been tall, being a werewolf probably caused her to shoot up faster, but her most recent growth spurt put her at eye level with Derek's chest. He could see how some of the guys from Fresno were eyeing her, a couple of them even shot her a wink. He emitted a low growl from his throat, not that Cora couldn't handle herself, but that was his _twelve years old_ sister. He shoved past one of guys that had been watching her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the crowd of pubescent boys. Cora was still grinning ear to ear about the game, not noticing her brother's disgusted face.   
"Ohmygod, Derek! You were amazing out there, like, you scored the winning shot and everything! Mom is gonna be so proud..unless she thinks you cheated, ya know, using your wolf powers and all. It's so cool how you can control it; one day, I hope I can too."   
Derek cracked a smile as his anger faded. His sister was so innocent, he had nothing to worry about. He threw his arm around her shoulders, ruffling her hair.   
"It took me until last full moon to finally learn, Cora. It takes practice. Peter can teach you with the Triskelion. Remember; Alpha, Beta, Omega, okay? You'll get the hang out it."   
Derek purposely left out the fact that his anger was what helped him find control. He hoped Cora could find a more benevolent anchor. He started towards the parking lot of the school, Cora in tow, thinking about how to he was gonna celebrate with their family when he told them how the team was in the semi-finals now. He was lost in thought as he nearly plowed into a older man, dressed in uniform. Derek quickly looked up, recognizing the sheriff, he began stuttering out an apology.   
"Oh! Mr., uh I mean, Sheriff Stilinski! I'm so sorry, I wasn-"  
"Hey, don't worry about. Derek Hale, right? I saw you on the court tonight, you did good. Glad to see Beacon Hills making it back to the finals this year."  
Sheriff Stilinski smiled, patting Derek on the back. He felt a tug on his shorts as a gangly, bouncy kid came running past him to the Sheriff. He held back a chuckle at the hyped-up little boy.   
"Dad! Dad! Hey, did you see that last shot?! Me and Scott were with his mom and we could see everything! It was so awesome! Can we get pizza for dinner?"   
"Stiles, would you just calm down for two minutes, okay?" He looked back to Derek, sighing "Sorry, this is my son, G-Stiles. Stiles, Derek scored the winning point, how about that?"   
Derek couldn't help but smirk as the young boy turned his face up to him, completely in awe.   
"Hey, kiddo. You like basketball, huh?" He watched as Stiles nodded, furiously. "Awesome! Maybe you can be on the team when you're a little older. How old are you?" He asked the boy, knowing he couldn't be older than Cora. Speaking of, Cora was currently hiding behind Derek, peaking out at Stiles and his dad when she thought no one was looking.   
"I'll be 11 soon! Do you think that's old enough to play?"  
"Hmm, maybe. Listen, maybe you could come over to my house sometime and I can teach you and Cora a few things?" He looked to the sheriff who gave a nod, looking relieved. Derek moved so Cora was in full view, pushing her towards the younger boy.   
"Cora, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is my little sister Cora."  
" _Little_ sister?! She's super tall, like you, Derek!"  
"Cora is just a little older than you, right Cor? Tell him how old you are."   
Derek nodded at the girl to talk, grateful when she told him her age and they began a conversation about birthdays and presents amongst themselves. He turned back to the older man.   
"She's just really quiet. I want her to make friends though, so I'm sorry if I pushed Stiles into coming over."   
Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, laughing and gesturing to the two kids who'd been joined by a dark-haired boy who looked to be the same age as Stiles.   
"No, no, I think they're getting along fine. Stiles could use some quiet. Hell, _I_ could use some quiet."   
He chuckled as his police radio beeped. Derek turned to watch Cora as the sheriff reported his position to the dispatcher. He wasn't really listening until he heard the word 'Hale'. He froze, listening as the woman on the radio told Stilinski to get back to Beacon Hills right away; there'd been a fire at the Hale house, no survivors.


End file.
